A Walk On the Wildside
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: first fic. inukag. Inu decides 2 visit Kag 4 a few weeks & Valentine's Day is a few days away. What's gunna happen? R&R if ya like! little fluff...
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be back in a week!!!!"  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"NO! SIT!"  
  
Kagome stomped to the well as, once again, Inuyasha tried to make her stay. And.*surprise, surprise* he failed.  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled himself off the ground, "I'm gunna get you for this, Kagome!"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome called from down in the well before she disappeared.  
  
"Oi, that wench.she's got it coming one of these days." Inuyasha said to no one in particular, as he waited for his quite dazing sit-spells wore off.  
  
"You know, everytime you try and stop her, this happens?"  
  
"Shut-up Miroku. And what happens everytime you see a girl, huh?"  
  
"Heh, heh." Miroku sweat-dropped.  
  
"Inuyasha. You have to go apologize! And besides, she said she'd be gone for a week. You know what that means!" Shippo said popping out of nowhere and sitting in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you ever learn?" Sango asked. "It's like your mind draws a blank everytime she says she's going home."  
  
"Why do you always make it sound like it's my fault?! You piss me off, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Inuyasha took off towards "his tree" to go "think". Hm.seven days huh? Musta said something pretty bad.Kagome, you do know those stupid fights don't mean anything..  
  
"Why is Inuyasha always such a jerk when it comes for me to go back home? Can't he ever get it that I live here and go to school her?" Kagome landed at the bottom of the well. "I'll go back tomorrow. I just wanted to make him worry. He probably would have come to get me tomorrow anyway.." Kagome slowly crawled out of the well and walked across the shrine grounds to her home. The abnormally warm late January air lingering all around.  
  
"Mom, Sota, Grandpa! I'm back." Kagome slipped her shoes off and walked upstairs to put her bag away. "Huh. Wonder where they went." She set the bag on her bed and grabbed her pajamas. "A nice.long.hot bath sounds wonderful. Real wonderful." She headed for the bathroom and started the water.  
  
In several minutes, Kagome was relaxing in the soothing bath, scented with green tea bat oils. "Sure is nice to be able to just relax with no worries plaguing me." A long.peaceful silence.but."Is that a door opening?" Kagome listened more carefully. Then knocking at the bathroom door.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Who's there?!" Kagome yelled while grabbing a towel and draping herself in it.  
  
"Geeze, it's just me."  
  
"Sorry, Sota. You just scared me's all."  
  
"We just got home. Supper'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"K." Kagome finished her once peaceful and relaxing bath and just put on a clean outfit.  
  
"Kagome! Supper!"  
  
"K!" She finished brushing her hair and went down to eat.  
  
"Ah..good food!" Sota complimented.  
  
"American take-out fast food," Ms. Higurashi replied.  
  
"McDonalds is good." Sota said finishing the last of his fries.  
  
"I'm going to finish my homework. I'm actually going to get some done!" Kagome said crumpling up her trash.  
  
Kagome sat at her desk reading a math book. "This just isn't the same.I need that moron, Inuyasha bugging me. I always studied better then.I hate to admit it." Kagome took a deep sigh.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"GAH! SIT!"  
  
*THUD!* "What..was..that for?!"  
  
"For scaring the living daylights outta me! Don't do that!"  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha picked himself off the ground onto her bed.  
  
"So. Why'd ya come this time?" Kagome asked reading more of her math book, since she had yet ANOTHER test...(A/N: how many tests can u have in math??!!!)(A/N: this is my fic..guess one more won't hurt...me at least..poor Kagome...)  
  
"Keh. You have to know everything?"  
  
"Well, I'm just curious."  
  
A light knocking as heard at the door, "Come in."  
  
"Oh, hello, Inuyasha."  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
"I thought I heard someone up here by that unusually loud thud! Okay. Well, if you need anything, just holler. I'm only down stairs."  
  
At the words, "unusually loud thud", Inuyasha gave Kagome a menacing glare.  
  
Ms. Higurashi left and the two regained their "conversation".  
  
"See? Even your mom heard that?!"  
  
"So! You deserved it!"  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat on the ground under the window.  
  
Kagome regained her spot at her desk reading. Inuyasha got curious as to what she was reading. "More stupid 'tests'?"  
  
"Yea. Sadly."  
  
"Just quit and come look for the jewel shards. That way you would never have to worry about any of that and you could just help us."  
  
"I can't just give up school. I need it to get into college."  
  
"What's that? More skool?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Keh, I don't know why you put up with it."  
  
Kagome slammed her book, startling the unexpecting half demon. "I'm done. I can't get anything done with you arguing. I'm going to bed. "She took the few steps to her bed, turned off her light, crawled into bed and lay there.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"Quit staring. Couch is downstairs. You know where it's at."  
  
"uhhh..." Inuyasha got up and quietly walked down stairs.until, "Wait. Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered, knowing he'd hear it. He quickly was back at her door, "What now?"  
  
"Um, you could...sleep up here. If you wanted, I mean," Kagome whispered, blushing lightly.  
  
"What? Really, I mean."  
  
*An awkward silence* Kagome sat up. "Well, uh. Okay. Whatever you want. I don't care."  
  
Inuyasha stood there, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Well,...actually..I'd like you to stay."  
  
"Really? Y-you do?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kagome patted the spot next to her.  
  
Inuyasha obeyed reluctantly. He took off the red and white shirt/coat/jacket thing and showed a very muscular (and do I mean nice!!! O, tan too, though you can't see it.but it is, cuz its my fic.tee hee!!) chest. He placed them and Tetsuiga on the ground next to the bed. He slowly crept under the blanket and kept to the edge very closely. This is too much..Kagome's just being extremely nice...I think..  
  
Kagome, being the brave girl she is, put a warm hand on Inuyah's back. He jumped at the sudden contact and rolled over. He turned to be face to face with Kagome. Well.I suppose now isn't a terrible time. "Kagome. There's something I want you to know."  
  
"No. I need to say something first. And it's pretty important."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly look hurt and his ears drooped a little. She.doesn't feel the same..I can tell.  
  
Kagome noticed his sudden reaction to her words. "No. This is a good thing." She reached up and grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and massaged it gently making him tense up. "Just relax.". Hearing Kagome say that, he did. "The truth is, Inuyasha.since the day I saw you, I knew something was special about us. And that's why I'm saying what I am. Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome gasped. She stopped massaging his ear and put her hand down.  
  
Inuyasha took that as a bad sign and he frowned and once again, his ears drooped.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." At that, Inuyasha perked up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Since that first day I met you, even thought you did try and kill me.as I recall..ahem?"  
  
"Heh heh.."  
  
"Anyway. I knew I loved you. And I do. With all my heart. I love you Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
Kagome.all these months. I wondered. And now I know. "But, how could you? I'm only a worthless, pathetic, useless half-breed."  
  
Kagome put a finger to his lips. "Shh. That doesn't matter to me. I don't care. It's whats on the inside that matters." And with that she laid a hand on his bare chest.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held it in his own. "Kagome-"  
  
"Shh. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in silent agreement and released her hand. But Kagome, being who she is, gave Inuyasha's ear one last twitch, making her giggle and Inuyasha grin.  
  
And with that they each went to sleep with a clear (and quite happy) conscience. 


	2. Chapter 2

Silly me! I had no disclaimer!!! *sigh*..too bad it wasn't real....i had one shot at success..and now its being blown away......anyway. here's chappi 2!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was first to awake when the sounds of pans clattering downstairs awoke him.  
  
'Oh, go back to sleep.so warm.comfortable.can't move.'  
  
Laying there several more minutes, realizing he couldn't get back asleep, he got up. But when he pulled the covers off him, a hand was draped over his side. (A/N: sickos. And to think I trusted u..they didn't do nuttin. I don't write fics like that...)  
  
He carefully lifted Kagome's arm off him and got up slowly as not to wake her. He pulle on the coat/jacket/shirt thing, leaving Tetsuiga in Kagome's room. Inuyasha snuck downstairs and found Ms. Higurashi in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Uh, morning."  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
"Uh, yea. I suppose." He recalled the event from last night. (A/N: NOT AGAIN U SICKOS!!!! EW!! THE CONVERSATION THEY HAD!!!! NOT THAT!!!)  
  
"That's good."  
  
"*Yawn*. Morning mom."  
  
"Morning Kagome. We're gunna have eggs for breakfast, could you get them out of the fridge? Thanks."  
  
"Uh-huh," came a sleep reply. Kagome walked in an almost sleep-walking fashion to the fridge, eyes half closed and her feet shuffling.  
  
*RIIIIIIIING* "I'll get it," Ms. Higurashi said walking out of the room temporarily.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome now a little more awake from the cold air of the fridge, had a little plan. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" He asked with as little interest as possible.  
  
"Could you *yawn* get the toast started?" Kagome kept digging for the eggs. (A/N: how long does it take you to find some eggs???!!!! Heh heh.I know in my fridge, I know where they are..i think..i haven't had eggs for sooooo long..o well!)  
  
"And that would be how?"  
  
Kagome took a little stop and turned around. "Put 2 pieces of bread in the toaster," she pointed to the toaster, "and press the switch on the side down."  
  
Inuyasha, doing as told, followed Kagome's instructions perfectly. However, nothing was happening. (A/N: just to let ya know, neither one of them noticed it was unplugged...) "Kagome this isn't." *Splat*  
  
"Gotcha." Kagome said as Inuyasha wiped the egg from his face.  
  
"Wench! What was that for?!"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. *Splat* "Oh. You!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "I'm to fast." (A/N: heh heh..if ya'll didn't notice...the voice who does Inuyasha is Richard Cox.and he does several other voices.and one of them is Pietro Maxamoff (something like that!!) from X-men: evolution, the tv series.. and he says that in one of the eps.heh heh, just thought ya'll'd like a little info..i just had to put it in...ahem. on with the story!!!!) The all out egg wat began. With the 2 dozen they had, they were covered head to foot in no time flat.  
  
Ms. Higurashi heard the racket and entered the disaster area. "What happened here?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Kagome. I'm disappointed in you. I leave for 2 minutes and I come back to a disaster! I'm sorry but you two don't get breakfast unless you make it yourselves."  
  
"Sorry Mom."  
  
"It's my fault too. Sorry Ms, Higurashi."  
  
"It's alright. I suppose it can go this time. But still no breakfast...And next time." Ms. H (A/N: im gunna abbreviate her name to save time.) gave a threatening glare to both of them.  
  
"Yes." They sighed in unison.  
  
"Now clean this up you two."  
  
So, covered in sticky eggs, the two managed to get the kitchen cleaned up.  
  
"I need to take a shower," Kagome said walking upstairs.  
  
"What about me? I'm just as sticky as you are."  
  
"Oh. Heh, yea. I'll hurry with mine so you can take one."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Mom, find Inuyasha some clothes!" Kagome called from the bathroom door.  
  
"Too bad I have to hurry." Kagome said as she washed the egg out of her hair. "This feels so good."  
  
Shortly Kagome was out and getting dressed (A/N: out of the shower..not the bathroom...)  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hurry up!!"  
  
"There, I'm done! Happy?!" Kagome said as she opened the door. Inuyasha stood there with some of the clothes they bought him last time. (A/N: bear with me.I've only ever seen the CN version. So if they haven't taken him shopping yet.they have now!)  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Make sure you get that egg out of your hair."  
  
"Der. I know." Inuyasha walked inside and closed the door. Immediately the smell of Kagome's shampoo engulfed him. 'It's so..fruity.' He shook the thoughts away and started the water.  
  
Kagome was blow-drying her hair at the time. 'I sure hope he doesn't do anything stupid in there.' she thought. She clicked off the dryer and grabbed the brush. Kagome began brushing her hair when she heard the water click off from down the hall. 'He's done.' She finished brushing her hair and laid down on the bed. She pulled a notebook from under her bed and a pen from the spine (A/N: obviously a spiral notebook!!!) She began to write when she heard some knocking. "Come on in."  
  
Inuyasha walked in with some jeans on, though no shirt cause his hair was soaked.and dripping.  
  
"What happened to you? You look like you got in a fight with the shower and lost."  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny."  
  
They stared at each other for some time. "Gah. Get over here. I can't stand you dripping water on my floor."  
  
Inuyasha walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. Kagome took the towel from his grasp and got as much of the water out as she could. She grabbed the hair dryer and plugged it in. "Now, don't worry, this isn't gunna kill you." She started it up and began to dry his hair. Kagome grabbed her brush and began to brush it more as it dried. Soon enough, his hair was dry and Kagome was finishing with the remaining tangles. 'Such soft hair.it's so.nice.' Kagome thought as she brushed it.  
  
'This feels pretty good.' Inuyasha thought 'No wonder Kagome feels better when she gets done brushing her hair.'  
  
Kagome put the brush down on her bed. "Done."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Ha-HA (A/N: just a little added emphasis on the last ha). I take it you enjoyed that?"  
  
"Well.yea. The only other person to brush my hair like that was my mom."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. She would make me stay in her lap so she could get the knots out. I liked it, but I didn't want to look weak.especially since Sesshomaru usually caught me."  
  
Kagome smiled. "If you enjoy my hair brushing.you should try my back massages. Everyone loves um."  
  
"Massage."  
  
"Oh! They're great! Someone rubs oils and lotions on your back and they use their hands to rub it in. Oh, tonight! I'll give you a massage tonight."  
  
"O.k." Inuyasha pulled the navy blue t-shirt on and got up. "Well. I'm hungry, since I didn't get BREAKFAST. Ahem?"  
  
Kagome gave a fake, cheesy little smile. "Fine, it's lunch time anyway. Let me guess, ramen?"  
  
"No huh-uh." Inuyasha teased.  
  
"Okay. We'll have.peanut butter and jelly instead!"  
  
"Uh, NO."  
  
"I know, stupid. Now come on." Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. "Have a seat. I'll be done in a minute." She walked to the pantry and grabbed 3 instant ramens, 2 of course being for Inuyasha.  
  
In about 2 minutes, Inuyasha was happily.wait. Scarfing down his share of instant ramen.  
  
"Pig. Slow down. You're gunna get sick." Kagome said sipping on some of the broth.  
  
"But.thish.ish shoooo good!" Inuyasha slurped the remnants of the first cup, and was quickly started on the second.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and noticed an envelop taped to the fridge with "Kagome" on it. "Hm. What's this?" Kagome got up, and a pair of amber- yellow eyes followed her. She took the envelop and brought it back to the table.  
  
"Whatchs it shay?"  
  
"Don't know yet." Kagome opened it, and some money (A/N: in small bills, just fyi) and a note was inside.  
  
"Dear Kagome (and Inuyasha),  
Your grandfather, Sota and I are in town. Sota is at (A/N: its soccer in America, football elsewhere.soccer in this fic) soccer practice. I leave you with (A/N: again, I don't know Japanese money, so it's American here.) $350. Have some fun at the mall!  
Love,  
Mom  
  
"Sweet! $350! We are definitely going shopping!"  
  
"Um.for what?"  
  
"*big inhale*.agood point."  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIING* "I got it." Kagome quickly answered the phone in the hallway. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Hojo."  
  
"Say, um. There's this dance for Valentines Day at school, and if you were up to it, I was wondering if you would be my date."  
  
Kagome stood there speechless. "Um.well. I'll think about it."  
  
"Okay.I'll see ya 'round?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Okay, Hope you feel better too!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone.  
  
"Some dance on Valentinz Day?" Inuyasha said walking into the hallway.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"It's kinda hard not to," he said with a cheesy smile on his face.  
  
"What am I going to .. *gasp!......a really BIG gasp*"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Idea!"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
"*glare*. So I don't have to go with Hojo." Kagome walked the few feet to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "Would you be my date to the dance?" She asked in a very formal manner.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a little, "Well.uh."  
  
Kagome noticed his struggle with words. "It's okay if you don't want to."  
  
"No. I do. Really."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Kagome flung her arms around his body and held him tight.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at her sudden action, but quickly hugged her back. He took in her scent, mixed with her irresistible fruity shampoo.it was heavenly.  
  
"Alright then," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha towards the front door. "Let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
"Oh....yea..."  
  
"Don't worry. It's fun, remember?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Alright."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ A/N: long chapter..so, how is it? They go shopping next time.I haven't decided yet if I want Hojo, or any of Kagome's friends there yet, so review and tell me what ya think. I'm at a kind of road block with that decision.but anyway!! Review if ya like!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, let's keep this short and sweet....owning Inuyasha would be a gift, and no, I didn't get it for Christmas, but it didn't happen, so I'm stuck writing this fanfic to try and please my self with the contentment that I do not own Inuyasha....anywho......on wit chappie three!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ' '=thoughts  
  
Kagome was dragging Inuyasha to the front door to get ready to go out on their "big shopping spree". She pulled a black leather jacket out of the closet and a grey hat w/ orange flames off the bottom (A/N: someone at my school has one, they're sweet!!!!!). Inuyasha slipped the coat on and pulled the hat on over his sensitive ears.  
  
"Hey, this isn't half bad. The other hat hurt."  
  
"Yea. It's supposed to fit more comfortable." Kagome then pulled out a slick, black jacket and put it on. She reached back inside the closet and got a pink stocking cap with a little white bunny on the front. "Money!" Kagome ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the envelope off the table where she left it and ran back to the front hall. She slipped her shoes on and was pulling Inuyasha out the door when he stopped her. "Now what?!"  
  
"It's a little cold, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yea? Your point is?"  
  
"Aren't bare feet likely to be, I don't know, FROZEN?!"  
  
"Oh, heh heh....." Kagome thought about it for a second. "I'll be right back." She quick dashed up the stairs and went into her mom's room.  
  
"Sometimes she can be such a scatterbrain...." Inuyasha heard some crashing and thuds. 'What the heck is she doing up there?! Tryin to bring the house down?!' "Are you comin or what?!"  
  
"Yea....hang on...." came a muffled reply. Kagome reappeared seconds later with a pair of Doc's and some socks (A/N: hey....more rhyming...). "Here. These should fit you."  
  
Inuyasha put the socks on surprisingly fast and even more surprising managed to get the shoes on too. "Alright. NOW I'm ready to go."  
  
"Okey-dokey! Me too! Let's go!" Kagome walked outside. The air had gotten a little colder since she was last outside. "Burr, little chilly." Kagome stopped walking.  
  
"Okay, now wadcha forget?"  
  
"....................How are we getting to town?"  
  
"*sigh and sweatdrop* You really are hopeless....."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Kagome playfully slugged Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Well. I guess that leaves us with one of two options!"  
  
*Awkward silence* "And? Those would be?"  
  
"We walk."  
  
"Fine with me." And so began the walk into town.........  
  
On the way there, it slowly got colder. Luckily, both Kagome and Inuyasha had gloves in their pockets (A/N: luckily?! Hey! They better be lucky I was nice and put them there!) But Kagome started to shiver a little. They could even start to see their breath's.  
  
Inuyasha was noticing Kagome's shivering. "You cold?"  
  
"Y-yea. A Li-little."  
  
Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him. "Better?"  
  
"Much..." 'Why this sudden change? He's acting so......nice now. What has gotten into him? But....what do I care. I like him like this.....' A sudden snowflake landed on Kagome's cheek. "It's snowing?!"  
  
"Yea, I guess." A light snowfall was suddenly upon them.  
  
"You suppose we should get to the mall faster?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I guess. You know a short cut?"  
  
"........................sort of............. *evil glare, evil glare!*"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to?"  
  
"Just tell me already. I'll say yes to whatever it is."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You REALLY want to know?"  
  
"YES, WENCH NOW TELL ME!!!!!"  
  
"HEY! SIT!"  
  
*Thud* "Now that.........was uncalled for......."  
  
"Fine. I guess we're walking."  
  
"Feh, fine by me."  
  
"Well then, let's get going!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to?" Inuyasha taunted.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha an evil glare. "Let's see what's that word again? Mit? Hit? Pit?"  
  
"NO! KAGOME......WAIT!!!"  
  
"Bit? Fit? Kit?"  
  
"PLEASE, NO! FINE, WE'LL WALK THE OTHER WAY!!!!! Whatever the other way is..."  
  
"Yea! I knew you would give in eventually!"  
  
"Oi....now tell me. What's the other way?"  
  
"Kneel down."  
  
"Gah! You mean to tell me you're riding on my back?! You are one lazy girl."  
  
"Lit? Knit?..."  
  
"Oi.......fine." Inuyasha knelt down for Kagome to get on. "Now, which way are we heading?"  
  
"Just head in the direction of town. I'll tell you where to go from there."  
  
Inuyasha took off in the direction towards town and was at the mall Kagome showed him how to get too without being seen. A short time later, they were at the back of the mall with snow still coming down.  
  
"Ooo, that was fun." Kagome took a quick glance around the corner. "I don't think we were seen. Let's go." They quickly appeared around the front of the building and mixed in with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Once inside, they decided to sit down at the café and warm up a little first.  
  
One of the waitresses walked up to them and asked, "Can I get you two anything?"  
  
"Two hot chocolates," Kagome said before Inuyasha had a chance to even breathe.  
  
"You got it. Be right back." The girl scribbled something down and left.  
  
"Keh, who said I wanted a hot chocolate?"  
  
"I did. Too bad. You're outta luck."  
  
Inuyasha gave a little "hmpf" and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
The waitress came back a few minutes later with 2 mugs of hot chocolate and whipped cream on top.  
  
"$2.46"  
  
Kagome handed her a 5 (A/N: remember, its in small bills.) and got her change.  
  
"Thanks. Here." Kagome slid Inuyasha's mug towards him. "Now, don't be stupid like last time. It's hot."  
  
"Uh, duh." Inuyasha took it by the handle and blew on it. Same with Kagome.  
  
After sitting in there a few minutes in silence, Inuyasha set his mug down.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Not yet. I think I can smell your mom's scent."  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot she was in town. Well, if she's here, I'm gunna go ask her something." Kagome set her near-empty mug down and stood up. "And NO listening in. Got that?"  
  
"And spoil the fun?"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Fine. I'm only kidding."  
  
"But if I somehow find out you did....." Kagome reached for the rosary around his neck and tugged on it.  
  
"I get the picture!"  
  
"Stay here." Kagome walked a few steps, but stopped. She turned around with an embarrassed look on her face. "Where is she?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and pointed in the OPPOSITE direction she was walking. "Back that-a-way."  
  
"*sigh* Thanks...." Kagome walked in the way Inuyasha was pointing.  
  
After a bit of searching, Kagome spotted her mom in a woman's clothing shop. "MOM!"  
  
"Oh. Hi, Kagome. Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Back at the café. I got something I need you to do....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: sorry I didn't get to the shopping part yet......*IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* all u readers can submit to me wat u think they should buy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As I think, stress the THINK, I said, this is going to be a reader help type story. So you all out there can send me wat u think they would buy. At just about any store. I do live in the Midwestern state in Nebraska.....there are few stores I would know.....and living in the COUNTRY doesn't help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, send me wat u would like to see them buy and wat store its from and I might put it in!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and, should Inuyasha and Kagome run into any of Kagome's school friends?????!!!!!!! Tell me wat ya think and I'll try to get it in soon. Other than that.....I want to have chappie 4 sometime soon, with in the next week, since I'm writing this as I get reviews!!!!!!!! I got 4 so far, in 3, count that, 3 chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright!!!!!! Keep um comin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-animeblonde10 


	4. Chapter 4

THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!!!!!!!!!! I NOW OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (continue haha's) *gasp of air*. Ok. Anyway, yes, the sun has shone and ....  
  
*lawyers poke head around the corner*  
  
"NO! NO! STAY AWAY!!! ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!! I CONFESS!!!!!!!! No, I didn't get that wonderful chance to own this awesome show/person/people. Dang copyright...........someday........i'll get my hands on it.....................until then......here's chappie 4.....:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'-' thoughts  
  
Inuyasha sat at the table very bored looking. Suddenly, a flashing message caught his eye on a screen (A/N:.......don't ask where it suddenly appeared from......): "Get your love something special this Valentine's Day! Get him/her a.." But was cut away when the waitress came back.  
  
"Where'd your girlfriend get to?"  
  
"Oh, uh, she just left for a second. She'll be back soon."  
  
"Oh. Well. I just wanted to see if I could get you two anything more."  
  
At "ANYTHING more", Inuyasha's suddenly got a bit bigger. "ANYTHING else?"  
  
"Uh, yea. Pretty much."  
  
"*Evil grin, evil grin, smirk* Even........................................ramen?"  
  
"Um, there's a restaurant over there that could get you some?"  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..... *cheesy grin* okay. I'll be back.." Inuyasha got up and headed to the counter of the restaurant that the girl had said served ramen.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, you can. I'll take one of every ramen."  
  
The man behind the counter's jaw dropped. "One of...EVERY kind?"  
  
"You heard what I said, idiot."  
  
"Alright," the man put the mic to his lips, "I need...one of...EVERY ramen..." The whole kitchen just stopped and stared at the jerk that ordered one of everything, basically. They shook their heads and got to work. "Uh, it'll be ready in a while. Why don't you go sit down and wait? It could be a ........ while."  
  
'Anything..' Inuyasha thought as he walked back to his seat. The waitress that had come to the table had look of confusement (A/N: heh heh, I make up words...0.o? heh heh, captain hook... o.0?) on her face. Inuyasha sat down. 'Finally!!!!!!! RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO MY HEART'S CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After waiting about 20 minutes, Inuyasha was starting to get a little inpatient. He'd already played "I Spy" with him self 18 times, he'd already counted 994,392,953.9 sheep, and now he was starting to get antsy. He got up and walked over to the counter where he'd ordered the ramen at. "Where the heck's my order?!"  
  
"Now look, mister. You order 23 kinds of ramen, you have to wait for 23 kinds of ramen!"  
  
"T-t-t-t-t-twenty th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-three????????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes. Twenty three."  
  
'I'm in heaven!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"RAMEN!"  
  
"WHERE?! WHERE?!"  
  
"Finally....." Kagome sighed sitting back down.  
  
"*whimper* No..........ramen?????!!!!!!"  
  
"No, not yet....................wait....ramen?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Alright. Spill. What did ya do now?"  
  
"Bought ramen?"  
  
"Well, I don't see anything wrong in that. But...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Why were you staring out into space?"  
  
"I was dreaming of me and my ramen...."  
  
Kagome put a hand to her face in embarrassment. "You're hopeless........"  
  
Inuyasha gasped a bit. "I....smell........RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!! And it's coming this way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sure enough, the "idiot" guy behind the counter had 3 other cooks carrying trays........all full of the 23 ramen.  
  
"Well. Here's your ramen. ALL 23 KINDS."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The whole mall went quiet. People were staring. Except for some baby crying, like there always is in these "silenced moments".  
  
Kagome realized how many people she had attracted and blushed. "WELL, SHOO!!! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!!!" Everybody went back to what the had previously been doing.  
  
"Well, that's $50.24."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"$50. 24. Exactly what I said. Now fork it over or "noodle-boy" here won't get what he ordered.  
  
Kagome got out her money and handed the guy some 20's.  
  
After he left, Kagome got furious. Inuyasha never even hardly noticed the glares he was getting from Kagome.  
  
"You've got some serious explaining to do. It's either that or when we get home...................... you know the rest."  
  
"I-*slurp*-do?"  
  
"Quite well. Let's see. You're going need to get a face surgery when I get through with you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes just got big. "F-face s-surgery? What's that?"  
  
Kagome got a blank expression on her face. "Um, all the bones in your face get pretty much broken, doctors put it back together, and then they heal. Very painful. Just like a word that sounds an AWFUL lot like ...... QUIT messin around!!!!!!! (just little added emphases on "quit")"  
  
"Oh..............OH!!!! OH!!!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D GET SO UPSET!!!!!!! WENCH, I ONLY WANTED SOME FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. "do i have to say "it" now? in front of all these people?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head furiously. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I guess since you didn't know, I'll let it go this time, but if this happens again...it's face surgery for you ......... "noodle-boy"."  
  
"Noodle boy?"  
  
Kagome just smiled. Inuyasha continued on with his ramen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the sixteenth bowl, Inuyasha was starting to look a little sick.  
  
"Eat up now. I thought you said you wanted ramen so bad?"  
  
Inuyasha just put it down. "I.....don't think I can eat another bite......."  
  
"Told ya so."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Fine, if you're done, let's go then. I've been waiting for you, now you can wait for me in some stores."  
  
Inuyasha moaned, but managed to stand up. "I feel like a beached whale..."  
  
"Come on, let's get it moving noodle boy."  
  
"Shut up will ya wench!"  
  
"You're going to need a new face all together..." Kagome said putting her hands out in front of her, like she was picturing a new face on Inuyasha.  
  
"O.." was all Inuyasha could manage to moan out.  
  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the Bath & Body Works store first.  
  
"Oh, what's that smell?" Inuyasha complained covering his nose.  
  
"Perfume....lotions....."  
  
"Can I please wait out here? If I go in there I'll faint!!!!!!!!"  
  
Knowing from previous encounters what extremely strong scents can do to Inuyasha, she approved. "Just don't move. I'll be out in a few minutes." Kagome walked inside, leaving Inuyasha across from the store.  
  
Inside, Kagome was looking around at all the different scents of all the different varieties of smells she could buy. 'Hm..Country Apple smells nice...ooo, so does White Tea and Ginger. Oh, they're all so nice!!!'  
  
"Can I help you?" A short blonde employee asked.  
  
"No. I'm just looking."  
  
"Alright." She walked off to go help some other girls that had just walked in. Kagome continued to meander around the store, making sure every now and then that Inuyasha was just where she left him. And he was.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
'What's taking that girl so long? How long can it take to buy a few .... what'd she call it? Perfoom? And loshuns? Gah, how could someone take such smelly stuff?' Inuyasha leaned up against the wall of the building. He observed the different people walking by him. Some were shorter, some were taller. Some had black hair, others had blonde. 'I am NOT playing I Spy again....' He thought as he started to get impatient.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pacing the wall, Inuyasha was very restless. 'Dang, she's been in there a while... and I ain't going in there!!!!! I'll wait just a LITTLE bit longer....but if she's not out here in.....a few minutes, I'm going in to get her no matter what she says......'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked at her watch and realized she'd been in there for over 45 minutes. "Holy crap! Inuyasha's gunna kill me!!!!!" She quick glanced at where she'd left him, but he wasn't there. "He is in soooooo much trouble when I get a hold of"  
  
"Hurry up, wench, I ain't gunna last in here forever."  
  
Kagome spun around a saw Inuyasha holding his breath, though amazingly you could hardly tell. "Yea, I'm coming. I'll quick go pay for this. You better get outta here quick."  
  
Inuyasha not wanting to waste his breath, nodded and walked out rather quickly. Kagome walked up to the counter and handed the girl behind the counter the items she got.  
  
*beep*, *beep*...(a few more beeps), "45.69."  
  
"Uh, here." Kagome handed the girl some more twenties that she pulled out of her pocket. She got her change and quickly exited the store.  
  
"Sheesh. Took ya long enough!"  
  
"Hey, sorry. I forgot you were here! I usually spend forever in there with my mom."  
  
"I could barely stand out here for 20 minutes, let alone a lot longer IN THERE."  
  
"Alright. Sorry. This next store won't be as bad, I hope..."  
  
So Kagome dragged Inuyasha to their next destination.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End! No....just kidding. I would nevah leave ya hangin!!! Well.maybe I would....but im not the kind of person to do that... Anyway, thanks to all you reviewers. Even tho I don't have many, they still mean a lot!!!! *hugs self* *gets creepy look on face* ok then.... DANG FLYIN MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS ALWAYS THEIR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry....i have a bad history wit flyin monkeys.......as I've sed in math class..... half of 6 is 2, and 17x2=344......and that would be MY MATH for ya!!!!!!!!!! In 7 and 8 grade!!!!!!!!!!!! My goodness......yes, im an 8th grader...from Nebraska..... HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOO BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *does " "my" happy dance"* so, I guess I'll see ya'll's around!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-animeblonde10 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! IM ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'-' thoughts  
  
Kagome now stood outside of Radio Shack, with a lost Inuyasha at her side. "Now listen here. This is a very confusing place. Don't ask questions, you can ask them after we leave, k?"  
  
Inuyasha just nodded. "Yep." So they dove into the mysterious new world.  
  
Upon walking in, they were first greeted by the computer accessories. There were cables with strange attachments, buttons on a big piece of wood, and a box with glass and plastic on it. (of course, this is what Inuyasha is seeing.) They walked over to another section with little round disc that was shiny and almost transparent. And a big purple box that was next to these dics' that said "Game Cube" on it. "Kagome, what are we doing in here again?" Inuyasha asked totally baffled by this whole thing.  
  
"We're getting Sota his birthday present." She whispered looking at the discs. "Do you think Sota will like this one, Super Smash Brothers, or Luigi's Mansion?" All she got from Inuyasha was a very confused look. "I take that as a Super Smash Brothers." she said a little embarrassed remembering he had no common knowledge of such technological things. "Alright. I'm going to go pay, and you wait over there, by the front of the store." She left his standing there, completely unsure of what was all around him. He carefully made his way to the front of the store and tried to stand as still as he could, but all the things around him was driving him nuts. Especially that high pitched squealing.  
  
"I wish Kagome would hurry up. My ears are starting to hurt really bad." He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. "Oh great, now where'd she get off too?!" But nonetheless, he stayed where he was told (good doggy!!!).  
  
There came a time, when a little kid walked up to him. "Excuse me mister. Can you help me find my mom?" The little boy looked about 6, with short black hair and green eyes. He had on black slicks and a Yu-Gi-Oh shirt on. "Please?"  
  
"Fine. Where'd you last see her, kid?" He asked picking the kid up. He pointed to out in the mall, where the rush hour was. "Out there?!" He shouted.  
  
"Yea. She told me if I ever get lost, I should ask for help." The little kid was starting to look worried. "You can find her, right?"  
  
"Uh, sure kid.what's she look like?" 'What am I doing?! I'll just track a familiar scent to this kids'.' "Never mind kid. Let's go find her." And Inuyasha walked out into the crowd. He picked up a faint scent similar to that of the boys, only a bit more feminine. He followed it to a crying lady by a cop at the front of the store. "Is that her?"  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" The boy jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran to his mom. "I GOT LOST! BUT THEN THIS GUY HELPED ME!!!"  
  
"Oh, thank you so much sir! I can't thank you enough! When I saw Yoshi wasn't following me anymore, I got really worried, but you found him and brought him back to me!!!!! Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!!" The woman gave Inuyasha a hug and she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Yea.it wasn't any problem.really. 0.o...*sweatdrop*" He slowly backed away and walked back to where he had just been. He heard his name being called from a distance away and glanced around to see who was calling.  
  
"Inuyasha!" It was Kagome. "Where'd you go?! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"There was this kid.and he was lost."  
  
".And?" She said impatiently putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I helped him find his mom, is there something wrong with that?!"  
  
Kagome eased up. "Oh, sorry. for being so quick to judge I guess."  
  
"Feh, I guess. If that's what you want to think, then go ahead. Are we done yet?"  
  
"Yea. We can go home now. Let's go." She said pulling the hanyou to the front of the building. When the got there though, it was still snowing. Not heavily, but enough to be a bother. "Oh, now how are we supposed to get home? I suppose I could call a taxi or something."  
  
"Kagome! Is that you?!" came a boys voice from behind them.  
  
"H-hi, Hojo!" she said very weakly. "H-how are you?"  
  
"Good, who's this?" He asked giving Inuyasha a friendly slug, who responded by a low growl.  
  
"This is Inuyasha. He's visiting from out of town. RIGHT?!" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a nudge in the gut.  
  
"Ow! Yes." He said playing along.  
  
"I see. Hey, uh, do you guys wanna come to my house tonight? I'm having a party, and I was going to invite Kagome, but then again, I guess you can come if you want Inuyasha. Wadda ya say?" he asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Well, uh, we were....going to.....do something tonight. Yea, at......uh......the......movies! Yep, right?!" Kagome lied.  
  
"......Right......." Inuyasha agreed, not fully though. 'What the heck is she doing?!'  
  
"Oh, well, alright then. Have fun!" Hojo walked off the other direction kinda depressed.  
  
"Phew!" Kagome sighed. "That was close. Ok, before anything else happens, let's get out of here, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm going to call my mom, I'll be just over here." Kagome walked off a ways away and got out her cell phone.  
  
In a bit, Ms. Higurashi was at the front of the store with the remainder of her bags. "You two going out on a date tonight? Is that what Kagome tells me?" She asked in the car.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, and Kagome replied, "No! I just said that to get Hojo out of the way!" 'Not really..........I kinda hoped we could though.......'  
  
"Oh, I see. So, did you both have fun today?" MS. H asked turning a corner.  
  
"Uh, yea. And I got Sota his birthday present." Kagome said pointing to the bag in the back.  
  
"Oh? What did you get him?"  
  
"A new game for his Game Cube. I hope he likes it......"  
  
"Yes, those boys and their games these days........he'll like it. So what about you Inuyasha? Did you buy anything?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Kagome! You didn't get him anything?"  
  
"It, never occurred to me......heh..heh?"  
  
"Na, don't worry about it anyway."  
  
"You sure? Cuz we can go back, RIGHT KAGOME?!" Ms. H said threateningly from the driver seat.  
  
" *0.o* right Mom....."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/at home /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Kagome sat up in her room doing her homework, as usual, with an annoying hanyou bugging her. "Kagome, why do you put up with this if you hate it so much?"  
  
Kagome looked up from her studies temporarily and gave the half demon a quick glance. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're always complaining about how there's a test this, late paper that. Why do you keep putting up with it?"  
  
"Well, I........I don't really know. I guess probably cause it's part of my future and I have to know some of the stuff they teach. And I can't just ignore it if I'm going to be a teacher or something when I get older. Do you get what I'm saying, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was currently sitting on the window sill staring outside at the stars. "Did you even hear me?"  
  
'Of course I heard you, Kagome, and that's why I'm afraid to answer. How can I? Deep down, we both know that we love each other. But on the outside, we're both too......I don't know, young to see it.' Inuyasha gazed at Kagome. "Yea. I heard you."  
  
Kagome eyed Inuyasha peculiarly. "You're acting really strange, mister! Something wrong?" she asked getting awfully close to Inuyasha's face.  
  
The hanyou blushed a bit. "No! Why would anything be wrong?!"  
  
Kagome sat back down in her chair. "I don't know. You just seem...........concerned about something. Remember, you can always talk to me about anything."  
  
Inuyasha observed his dilemma. He could tell her what he thought, or he could keep it to himself. "I'm fine."  
  
"What ever you say." Kagome closed her book. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back in a bit." She grabbed some pajamas and headed out the door, but stopped in the threshold. She turned around slowly. "Would-would you like to go to a movie tonight?" She asked with a light shade of red creeping over her face.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback. "Well.............I...............uh.............."  
  
"Cause, if you don't that's fine too," she said with a slight hint of depression in her voice.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Kagome was surprised. "R-really? Y-you would?!"  
  
"Sure. I don't got nothing else to do around here."  
  
"Alright! I guess I have to get some better clothes then!" she said putting the pajamas back and getting out some more casual clothes for her "date". They consisted of khaki's and a tan spaghetti strap with a nice jacket to top it off. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She practically ran out the door and hollered back, "Ask mom for some clothes!"  
  
Great, he was stuck on getting clothes he'd hardly ever worn. "Let's get this over. . ." he mumbled to himself. Hearing the water running in the shower, he took his time getting to where he needed to be. When he eventually found Ms. H., she was sitting in the living room watching the news. "Uh, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked trying not to spook her, but not trying to make it seem important.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh, Kagome and I are going to a movie, and she said to come to you to get clothes. And well, here I am." He said shrugging.  
  
"I knew she couldn't resist that date!" Ms. H. said practically jumping out of the couch. "I have the perfect outfit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well.........I'm sorry to say, this could be the last chapter. I've sorta lost intrest in this story, and that's why I'm not updating, but its sorta cuz im too lazy............................^_^;  
  
If I get enough reviews...................there might be a sudden spark of intrest..........................or maybe a final chapter............................who knows?  
  
Lemme know what ya think...................  
  
-animeblonde10 


	6. Chapter 6

I think im gunna update....just cuz I don't have anything to do.....*glances over at 3 feet tall stack of homework* okay............whatever..................^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stood staring in to the mirror with her different selection of make- up. 'What do I put on? I mean.........this is kinda a date..........but............' Selecting a light pink, she carefully applied the crème-to-powder eye shadow and stepped back to see how she looked. With her hipster khaki's and tank top and jacket, she was ready for any date. 'Now for the hair......'  
  
/\/\/downstairs....or....wherever Inuyasha is..../\/\/\/  
  
"Do I really have to wear this?" The half demon complained.  
  
"Of course! Kagome will think you look spectacular! Trust me!" Ms. H. complimented.  
  
"Yea, if I was Kagome, I would have to agree," Sota said walking into the room with a bag of chips.  
  
"Ya think so, pipsqueak?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Most definitely!" Ms. H. and Sota said in unison.  
  
"Ready?!" Kagome called from out in the hall. She quickly turned into the doorway and froze. "Is-is that Inuyasha?! No way!"  
  
The half demon arched an eyebrow. "Who else would it be, moron?"  
  
"You-you-look so.....wow!" She said approaching him slowly. She was just going goo-goo over his outfit. It was loose fit jeans that make him look older and more mature. His shirt was dark navy blue that was tight and revealed his quite muscular chest. With his silver hair draped over that dark color, his hair looked even brighter silver and made his eyes really stand out.  
  
"What're you starin' at?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome just stood there flabbergasted. "Well-uh-you-you look so......" 'I can't say it. He really looks good in that! But I can't say that!'  
  
"Well, are we gunna go or not?" Inuyasha asked grabbing a black leather jacket from the bed and slinging it over his shoulder. He also grabbed a light blue cap next to it (sorry! I like blue!!!!!) "Let's go." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Well-I suppose we can go..." Kagome turned back around, blushing. 'I've never seen him look that......nice before! He's really muscular......*mental kick* GAH! Whatever!'  
  
"Bout time..."  
  
So the two walked downstairs and outside to begin their "first date" as Ms. H. would put it.  
  
"Do you thin they'll be back soon?" Sota asked his mom as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha walk off.  
  
"Oh, they'll be more than fine..." she said smiling happily.  
  
/\/\/\/with Kagome and Inuyasha.....uh...somewhere going towards town.../\/\/\/  
  
The two walked in silence for a while, just enjoying the surroundings of the city. There was a slight sunset still on the horizon, casting a beautiful orangish-pink glow on the city. Inuyasha finally broke the silent walk when he asked Kagome a question.  
  
"Kagome? What are we going to go see?" He asked positioning his cap a little better.  
  
"I don't know. This was kind of sudden, I don't even know what's in the theaters! I guess we'll see when we get there, won't we?" She asked rather cheerfully.  
  
The two kept their steady pace all the way into town. With a few cars and people on bikes passing them, not much went on, otherwise.  
  
Once they got to the theaters, things were a little more exciting. As Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the paying-booth-thing (blank out! Don't remember what they're called) that all too familiar voice piped up from behind them. "Hi Kagome!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to find none other than our favorite.......yep! Hojo standing behind them.  
  
"Hi Hojo..." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"I remembered you said you were going to come to the movies tonight with Inuyasha, and I was wondering if I-well....that is to say.....me and......"  
  
Kagome arched an eyebrow. "You and who?"  
  
"Stupid! Us!" Ayumi yelled coming from somewhere behind Hojo. Now standing in the ticket booth (there we go! I remembered! *marks on calendar... "the day the world ended...."*) was Kagome and Inuyasha, with Hojo, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.  
  
"Who else would come on such a short notice!" Yuka exclaimed putting a shoulder around Kagome. "Now, explain to me who this is again?"  
  
"Well he's-"  
  
"That other guy, right?" Eri asked.  
  
"He's the guy you're always dumping Hojo for?" Ayumi asked curiously.  
  
"That's him! It's gotta be! Who else would she go for!" Yuka replied.  
  
"Ya gotta admit, girls....he is quite handsome!" Eri said approaching Inuyasha in the most peculiar way.  
  
"Stay..................................away..................................." Inuyasha growled at the approaching girls. They all were looking at him real starry eyed.......like he was their hero or something.  
  
"Come on! Guys! Let's go!" Kagome said trying to pull away the three girls, but they stood stuck to their ground.  
  
"Ooooooo.....he's really strong!" Yuka pointed out.  
  
"Ya, look at those muscles!" Ayumi added.  
  
"He's gotta work out 5 times a day!" Eri exclaimed.  
  
"STOP!" Kagome yelled, catching the attention of a few other people at the theater. "Let's just get into our movie...and ignore the rest!" She said pulling Inuyasha away from the psychotic girls.  
  
Hojo just stood watching the whole mini-movie take place. It went from weird, to strange, to just down right disturbing! When Kagome had pulled Inuyasha away, he followed them and the girls in.  
  
Once they had all paid, had their food, and were seated in the theater, not a whole lot happened. Well....I guess that's how you look at the events.......o.0  
  
It started right from the beginning of the opening credits. Of course, when you have 3 hyper-active girls, you know something is bound to happen. It all started with Kagome spilling her pop...  
  
"Oh! Kagome! You're such a klutz!" Ayumi squealed. As she tried to dodge the trickling pop. But as she raised her knees, she knocked the bag of popcorn out of Hojo's hands.  
  
"Ayumi!" He shouted. As he bent down, he bumped Ayumi, who lost her balance and bumped Eri into letting her box of Buncha Crunch fly all over.  
  
Inuyasha just sat, biting his tongue....not literally, but not saying anything. 'How does Kagome put up with these girls?!' He slunk down into his chair. Probably a bad move...(you'll see....)  
  
As Eri watched her precious candy go flying, she flung her hands in angerment. "Goll! You guys!" But as she swung her arms, she wacked Kagome in the nose, who also flung her arms......leading to the de-capping of Inuyasha...  
  
"Inuyasha!" she whispered quickly realizing what had happened. Ignoring the slight pain in her nose, she dove over the back seat to quickly recover the missing hat, but came face to face with the hanyou.  
  
"Imagine seeing you down here..." Inuyasha whispered sarcastically, quickly putting the cap back on.  
  
Kagome sat up in the sticky goo on the floor and gave a cheesy smile. "Heh heh.....*^_^;*"  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight....." the three girls said getting repositioned in the chairs. Kagome climbed back over to her seat next to Inuyasha and got comfortable as the movie finally started. The lights dimmed and now begins our motion picture feature film...  
  
The whole movie thing to Inuyasha was amazing. He just watched as the continuous people moving on the screen never seemed to get any closer to him, no matter what the camera angle was. He kept leaning over and asking Kagome questions. She would just whisper what was going on and explain everything really good.  
  
Way down on the other edge of the group sat the lonely Hojo. He kept glancing over at the whispering Kagome and Inuyasha, wondering what they could possibly have so much to talk about. 'Something is definitely going to be explained after this movie...' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think I'm gunna keep going with this story....just cuz!  
  
-animeblonde10 


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: just minor swearing later on....thought I'd let ya know!!! So I don't get in trouble or nothing!  
  
GAH! I HATE COMPUTERS!!!!! I ALWAYS SEEM TO GET SOMETHING DONE! THEN POOF! IT HAS TO SHUT DOWN, RESTART, SOMETHING PERFORMED AN "ILLEGAL OPERATION"...........GAH! sorry....i had this started then my stupid computer for some reason, doesn't like me doing the ~* things....i get one row done and the second starts, then shapoof! Illegal operation! Computers will die someday, I swear it! Anywho...im updating cuz this story finally has a point, and people are reviewin (btw, thanks!!!!!). here's chapter 7.....with as many delays as there have been......  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+ ~!@#$%^&*()_+ ~!@#$%^&*()_+ ~!@#$%^&*()_+ ~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was the best movie that I've seen in a long time! Don't you think, Kagome?" Ayumi asked walking out of the building.  
  
"It was pretty good. I can't deny it. What do you think, Inuyasha? Was it entertaining enough?" Kagome asked, trying to see what he'd say.  
  
"Yea, I liked it. It was pretty good." He half lied. 'Well...I liked it...but yet.......I've never seen one before.....'  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Hojo piped up from behind the rest of the group.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked kind of harshly.  
  
"Can I talk to you....alone?" He asked kindly looking to the four girls.  
  
"We'll be waiting outside." Kagome said pulling the girls out.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked after the girls had left earshot range.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Kagome.....and something else........"  
  
"Yea? What about Kagome?" Inuyasha replied very protectively.  
  
"I need to know her status.....that is, according to you."  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at Hojo. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Is she single, or are you dating?" The other boy answered very annoyidly.  
  
"Well.....why do you wanna know?"  
  
"I-well-uh....."  
  
"For your information, PAL, this was supposed to be a date! Then you and your little girlfriends over there had to come barging in and ruining it. And by the way, she's not single. She's my.......date." Inuyasha told the stunned Hojo.  
  
"...................." was all that Hojo could... "say".  
  
Inuyasha began to walk off. "Moron..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Wait." Hojo called after the hanyou.  
  
"Now what?" Inuyasha said turning back around, but before he got half way around, Hojo had Inuyasha's hat in his grasp.  
  
"HA! I KNEW IT!" Hojo cried out in victory. He caught the attention of a few passers-by.  
  
"Dammit, give me my hat back!" Inuyasha yelled swiping for Hojo.  
  
"I knew there was something funny about you, the way your hair is, no one has that color hair....and those eyes....who's got amber eyes? Just what exactly are you?!"  
  
"You're pissin me off, little man....don't mess with me..." Inuyasha tried to warn.  
  
"Where'd you come from? The circus? I can see it now! "Unhuman Freak for Display of Public's Humiliation!" What do you think? Is that what your cage said?"  
  
"..........I..........mean it.................Don't piss me off..........." Inuyasha warned again. He was trying really hard to hold himself back from cutting the throat of this poor *ack! cough! gag!* boy.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled from the entrance. She was running full speed towards the two boys. "What's going on?! Inuyasha?! What's wrong?!" She asked stepping in front of him, separating the two.  
  
"That little......bastard......." Inuyasha snarled out.  
  
"Kagome, this ain't no ordinary person. Why would you want to go out with him, when you could have me! Come one, let's go, I need to get you away from this freak." Hojo said taking Kagome's hand and pulling her off.  
  
"Hojo! Stop it!" Kagome pleaded trying to make him let go.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. At inhuman speed, he was at the throat of Hojo. "Listen you little punk...if you ever mess with Kagome again, your neck won't be there anymore, got it? I'll see to it that your head it rolling..." He let Hojo slide to the ground. "GOT IT?!"  
  
The now totally freaked out Hojo jumped off and ran, leaving the cap behind. Inuyasha bent down to pick it up, but also met Kagome on the way down. "Here..." she said, sliding it towards him. An awkward silence befell on them...and finally Kagome spoke up. "You....wanna get some ice cream?"  
  
"Fine..." Inuyasha growled. He stalked off with his hands in his pocket, looking really gloomy.  
  
Kagome walked slowly behind him, as not to disturb him. But Inuyasha broke that. "Kagome?" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" She asked walking up beside him.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at her. "I-uh..........never mind......." He said turning his gaze back towards the ground.  
  
They stood outside the theater, not knowing really what to do next. "uh..." Kagome started. "Ice cream is that way..." She said pointing towards their right.  
  
"Let's go..." Inuyasha said walking off with Kagome at his heels.  
  
/\/\/\/where ever they're eating..../\/\/\/\/  
  
Inuyasha stared with a strange look at his face on the cold substance before him. "What is this stuff again? Ice cream?"  
  
"Yep. It's really good." Kagome said taking a lick of her strawberry swirl cone. (ooo, I get those at our local gas station.....mmmmmm! they're good!)  
  
Inuyasha took a lick of the melting substance and flinched. "It's cold!"  
  
"Well, duh! It's ICE cream!" She said taking another lick.  
  
"Mmmm...but good," He said taking another lick of the chocolate-vanilla swirl.  
  
The two of them both sat at the booth for a few minutes eating in silence.  
  
When they were both done, they left and began their walk back home............JUST IN TIME FOR KAGOME TO GIVE INUYASHA THAT MASSAGE THAT HE'S BEEN WAITING MONTH FOR....(sorry, had to point that out! I didn't forget!!!! despite the fact its been over a month.....)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well....chapter 7............surprise, surprise! This chapter overall, seemed really boring to me.... I don't know about you guys....but it did! o.0  
  
O well...  
  
BTW-I have a possible story in mind....possibly coming out in the near future....... Notice POSSIBLY.....depending on if I get it typed or not..............o.0......................also on school...................grrr...school is evil!  
  
Its 1 o'clock though......IN THE MORNING! And I played basketball all day! Phew! Going to bed! Bai bai!  
  
-animeblonde10  
  
ps.....I changed my email....please see my info page thing if ya need it...for who knows what reason.....bai bai! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi ya!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the shrine steps in peace. Ever since that incident at the theater, neither one of them was real talkative. Kagome wasn't talking because she didn't want to upset Inuyasha, and he wasn't talking because he figured Kagome would yell at him and "sit" him, so they both dropped it.  
  
But Kagome remembered her promise she had made earlier and giggled. Inuyasha gave her a look and said, "What's your problem?"  
  
"Remember the other day? I promised you I'd give you a massage tonight?" She gave another little laugh. "Well, I guess I get to then...."  
  
"Whatever..." Being very gentleman like, opened the door for Kagome when they got to her house.  
  
"Why, thank you sir!"  
  
"Yea, yea. Don't expect it often." He said walking in behind her.  
  
Kagome jogged up to her room to get the stuff she'd need for her "massage" on Inuyasha. Scrambling through her closet, shuffling through stuff in the bathroom...she eventually found all of what she'd need and brought it back down to the living room where Inuyasha was seated watching cartoons with Sota. "Well, well...lookie here." She said laying her stuff down on the counter.  
  
"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"Hm.....dunno. Hey, squirt, time for bed!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"But! It's only-"  
  
"I don't care what time it is! BED!" She said pointing up the stairs.  
  
"Sheesh....crabby pants....." He said walking up the stairs with Buyo at his feet.  
  
"Alright, now help me out here, we gotta get that table out of the way...." Kagome said walking over to the coffee table in front of the tv. She tried to pick it up, but only managed to get a few inches from where it used to be, seeing it was made from the heaviest wood around...  
  
"Moron....." Inuyasha said walking over to the edge and easily pushing it out of the way. "Now what?"  
  
Kagome stopped placing the aromic candles around the room and blushed slightly. "Well....uh.......you.....have to take off your shirt....."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE ASKING ME TO GET UNDRESSED?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"NO! JUST YOUR SHIRT!" She hissed back.  
  
"*mumble grumble*" He quickly slipped the shirt off over his head and threw it on the couch.  
  
Kagome saw his muscular chest and got really red. 'WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! This isn't going anywhere........nope........not anywhere...........oh, but man.....so............................................muscular........................................STOP! NO! DON'T GO A STEP FURTHER!' She thought turning back to her candle job. She was blushing a quite beet red color.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the ground and leaned back against the still stationary couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "You about done yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, just about..." Kagome said running, well not running, but walking over to get the stuff she needed.  
  
Walking back with lotions in hand, she picked out a mellow one, because of a certain someone's nose. "Alright. Lay on your stomach." Kagome instructed.  
  
"What for?" He grumbled, though laying on his stomach. He crossed his arms under his chin and placed his head on his crossed arms.  
  
"Just.....cuz you have to." Kagome told him. She knelt down beside him a squirted a little lotion onto his bare back.  
  
He jumped at the suddenly cold feeling. However, once Kagome got the lotion rubbed in, he relaxed, quite a bit.  
  
Kagome was blushing profusely. She continued the rubbing and massaging as the light music in the background played. 'Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy......what did I get myself into......' She worked the circular motion with her thumbs on his shoulder blades.  
  
"This does feel good..." Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"R-really?" Kagome stuttered. She stopped suddenly.  
  
"Uh huh. Don't stop." Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome realized she had stopped. She sat up on her knees and swung her leg over his back so she was sitting on him (not that way...please...).  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled trying to roll over.  
  
"Stay still! It works better this way." She said beginning the rubbing again.  
  
So for the next 20 minutes, everything was quiet. Eventually Kagome got done.  
  
"There. Done. What'd ya think?" Kagome asked standing up.  
  
-silence-  
  
"Hello?!" She yelled.  
  
-silence-  
  
"Are you dead?!" Kagome yelled again.  
  
-silence-  
  
The only thing left to work, "SIT!"  
  
*THUD* "What was that for?!"  
  
"You weren't waking up! I thought you'd died!" Kagome yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I was very relaxed, for your information, and was have a peaceful sleep! Until someone had to wake me up!" Inuyasha said eying Kagome.  
  
"Whatever..." Kagome said to the point of sounding exactly like Inuyasha. "Now, I'm going to bed. I don't know what you're going to do. Good night." Kagome said roughly, heading up the stairs.  
  
"I'll just go sleep outside tonight!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kagome turned and continued the rest of the way to her room, leaving Inuyasha standing downstairs topless....looking quite handsome......with his bare chest and all......(^_^ hehe.....) He quickly grabbed his clothes and changed them (mind you, in a room) and went outside. He snuck up into the (idk wat its called...taking a wild guess...) Goshinboku Tree. "Stupid girl..." He mumbled before falling peacefully asleep...again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: well...short chapter...but I got a really cool email the other day......and I thought I'd put it in here....eventually....that's tomorrow.....or-whenever I get updated.........^_^ im terrible......  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-animeblonde10 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Idk wat u think, but some of the characters might seem a little OOC.....but......Uh.....here! read and be happy!!!!! Bwaaaa haaaaaa!!!! *o_0*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face. In fact, she was practically skipping down the stairs.  
  
"What's with you this morning?" Sota asked putting a bite of cereal in his mouth.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Kagome lied, putting a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Jush tell ush!" Sota said with a big mouthful of food.  
  
"Well, I just remembered, Ayumi had invited me to her friends' birthday party tonight! And you'll never guess where it is!!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Where?" Sota asked.  
  
"Only the most bestest place in the whole town!"  
  
Sota sat with an open mouth and staring out into space.  
  
"STUPID! It's at her house!!! Isn't that great? I get to stay at the nice, huge house on the other side of town..." Kagome said with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Whoa! That house!" Sota said finally getting the picture.  
  
"YES! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT FOR THE PAST FEW MINUTES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP, wench..." Inuyasha said walking into the house.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke, regaining her liveliness.  
  
"What's this about a huge house? What party?" Asked the confused hanyou.  
  
"Well, tonight, I'm going to a friend of Ayumi's because she said they could each invite a friend, of course courtesy of her parents. So, I'm going to be over there tonight. You can....I don't know, hand out with Sota or something..." Kagome said getting out a bowl, milk, spoon and sitting at the table next to her brother.  
  
"Oh, goody..." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and sitting down on one of the chairs, slouching down like he was bored or something...  
  
/\/\/\/that night at like...um...4.../\/\/\/  
  
"Well, I'm gunna leave in a little bit. You behave your self mister! And if you do anything wrong, Mom's going to be hearing from you!" Kagome threatened.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean, Kagome?" Sota asked looking up at his sister.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking about the OTHER mister in this house....." Kagome said looking over at the spaced out hanyou.  
  
"Hey!" He said snapping out of it when he was mentioned.  
  
"Look, Mom won't be home tonight...I want you two to be on your best behavior. If anything....ANYTHING is wrong, call me? Okay? I'll only be a few miles away." Kagome said walking out the door and shutting it behind her.  
  
The two boys stood there staring at the door for a few minutes. Then they both got mischevious looks on their faces. Sota, looking up at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha, looking down at Sota, gave each other a devilish smile. "Now?" Sota asked.  
  
"Now..." Inuyasha said nodding. Sota climbed up on Inuyasha's back, and they took off out the door, following Kagome's scent...  
  
"WEEEE!!!" Sota yelled as they leapt through the air and jumped from building to building.  
  
"Almost there kid! Hang on!" Inuyasha said grinning as the huge house came into sight. And Kagome wasn't kidding, this place was huge! I mean, for crying out loud! The lawn was bigger than Kagome's own shrine grounds! Let alone the house, that was about four times the size of their house. "That's the biggest house I've ever seen!" Inuyasha exclaimed coming to rest in the top branches of a tree on the grounds of this huge house.  
  
"Yea, its one of the biggest in Tokyo..." Sota explained. "And my sister got to go in there..."  
  
The boys snuck over to one of the ground-floor windows and peeked inside. The girls were seated in the couch that swung around the big screen tv. They were laughing and giggling, apparently joking about something one of the girls had previously said. And there sat Kagome. She was enjoying herself, laughing with the rest of them.  
  
"Looks like she's having a good time," Sota whispered.  
  
"Uh huh...wadda ya say we crash this party later on? When they're least expecting it?" Inuyasha joked.  
  
"Yea!!"  
  
Quietly sneaking back to the Higurashi shrine, Inuyasha picked up on a scent that was familiar, yet different at the same time.  
  
"Kid, I'm taking you home. Stay there and don't do anything stupid, got that?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Inuyasha left Sota at the front door of the house and took off towards the well house. He then caught sight of, what he thought, was a flying snake. 'It can't be...how though? She's still...it can't be.....I won't believe it.....' Quickly he jumped down in the well and reappeared in the Feudal times. Flying like the wind away from Kaede's village, he came to a familiar looking girl...very familiar...  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"I'm surprised that you even know who I am, after spending all that time with Kagome in her era."  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways."  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"Can't I come to see you? I mean, it has been a while." Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha. "I do believe that you've stayed with that girl long enough. Come back with me."  
  
"Kikyo, I-"  
  
"Listen, you worthless excuse for a half demon, either you come with me, or that brat of yours gets it..."  
  
Inuyasha stood paralyzed in shock. "I-thought that we-I-"  
  
"If you come with me now, I can forget all that stuff from the past. I won't be so willing next time..." Kikyo walked to Inuyasha and swung her arms around him.  
  
"...Just leave...I never wanted you again. Not after that day so long ago..."  
  
Kikyo stood silent for a while. But she waited to long. Inuyasha turned as he heard footsteps running in their direction. "Ka-Kagome?!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Sota called me and told me you'd left! I came home as soon as I could and...what's she doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. She won't tell me." Slowly, he tried to peel Kikyo from his grasp.  
  
"I've come to take Inuyasha with me. It's my final wish, before I leave this world. And if he doesn't come, someone very dear to you will take your place, Inuyasha." She explained pulling away, but still staying close to her once lover.  
  
"...Fine...Let's go Kikyo." Inuyasha said very depressed.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "In-Inuyasha?!" Her eyes filled with immediate tears. "Don't- don't you think I'm still pretty?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome sadly. "No." He said plainly.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Don't-don't you like me anymore?" She cried after the still walking hanyou.  
  
Once again, he stopped. "Not the slightest bit." He spoke softly.  
  
Kagome was flooded in tears. "Even if I walked away, and Kikyo never existed, wouldn't you cry?!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha once again stopped. "Never." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome collapsed to the ground in shock, hate...despair... 'After our first day at home...how could he?!' She thought. Kagome got up and ran off back to the well with tears streaming behind her.  
  
She came to stop and looking down the well. 'I never want to see this place again! I never want to see...HIM again!' She thought climbing to the side of the well. But before she was able to jump down, someone grabbed her and pulled her back on her feet. She looked up into the eyes of her capturer. "YOU!" She yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: alright...awwwww....  
  
I'm not that mean, you'll find out who it is...who do YOU think it is????!!!! Winners get prizes!!!! *runs off to get prizes from store*  
  
You'll find out...the person next time...and the email...well, I'll explain that next chapter....  
  
For now, ja ne!  
  
-animeblonde10 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!!!! Yaa!!!!! My second longest fic....^_^  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU!" Kagome yelled. She looked into the eyes of none other than...Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You just told me what you're doing!!! Going with that....going with Kikyo!"  
  
"...No. I never said that." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "I don't like you...I love you..." Inuyasha whispered. "I don't think you're pretty...I think you're beautiful...And I wouldn't cry if you left...I'd die..." The hanyou whispered.  
  
Kagome was crying again. "Inuyasha..." She was speechless. Looking up into his golden eyes, those eyes that now shone like the sun...even in the darkness of night. Those eyes that showed her the truth...the truth that what he said was in fact the truth. "What-what about Kikyo?"  
  
"Don't ever worry about her again..." Inuyasha whispered. He gave her one last final hug and pulled her away. "What do you say we get you back home and back to that party of yours?" He said with a truly sincere smile, not some half-hearted one. Not a usual, Inuyasha-smirk, but a real smile.  
  
Inuyasha brought a hand up to wipe away Kagome's tears.  
  
Kagome gave a little laugh. "Alright (I say that a lot? Don't I???). Let's go." Turning around to jump in the well, they were stopped by a Shippo jumping into the arms of Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" The kitsune yelled. "Oh, I missed you!!!"  
  
"I missed you, too, Shippo! How've ya been?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's been boring without you and Inuyasha around. Miroku's still being himself though....ugh..."  
  
Kagome laughed. "How ARE Sango and Miroku?"  
  
Shippo got a mischievous look on his face. "Oh...they're okay..." He said with a smirk, as well.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, brat? Okay?" Inuyasha asked peeking over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Well...why don't you come see for yourself?" The kitsune said leaping out of Kagome's hold and running off towards the nearby village. "Well, are you coming or not?" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and she got on his back. Quickly they'd caught up to the kitsune and passed him, however, picking him up on the way. "Slowpoke..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Upon arriving at the village, hardly anyone was out, well, obviously because it was night. But Miroku was outside calling for Shippo. "Shipp- Inuyasha?! Kagome?! Is that you?!" He yelled.  
  
"The one and only..." Inuyasha said coming to a stop at the monk.  
  
"I thought you two had died over there!"  
  
"It...hasn't been very long...?" Kagome pointed out.  
  
"But it feels like it!" Sango said walking out of the hut. "What took you so long?"  
  
"There was...some business we had to attend to..." Kagome answered before Inuyasha could.  
  
"Oh...Well, come in, stay the night!" Sango said motioning for everyone to come in.  
  
Once inside, and everyone was seated, Inuyasha spoke up. "Where's Kaede?"  
  
Miroku glanced over at Sango. "Well...we were getting there."  
  
Kagome knew instantly. "You mean...?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Just yesterday."  
  
"What? What about the old woman? Yesterday what?" The dense hanyou asked.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you that oblivious to the fact that Kaede is...passed on?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What? That old hag died? Bout time..." He mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"INUYASHA?! How can you say something about a respectable woman! SIT!"  
  
*THUD* "AND CAN I ASK WHAT THAT WAS FOR?!"  
  
"YOU SHOULD RESPECT PEOPLE LIKE KAEDE!"  
  
".....feh..."  
  
Kagome sat back down in her seat before getting up to yell at Inuyasha. "Well, in other news..."  
  
"Everything's faired well while you were gone." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Yes, quite well...wouldn't you agree?" Sango said grinning as well.  
  
"Okay, spill, what happened?" Kagome asked sitting back up on her knees.  
  
"Well...seeing as how long you guys were taking to get back, I decided to take the first step and...well...to put a long story short," Miroku started.  
  
"Oh, golly! They're getting married!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat wide eyed. "........huh?" they both mumbled together.  
  
"You heard him. Loud and clear." Sango said.  
  
"......wow." Kagome said. That was all she could say.  
  
"Took you two long enough!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, those things don't exactly happen over night!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha again.  
  
"What about you two? Have you patched things up yet?" Sango butted in.  
  
That shut Kagome and Inuyasha up.  
  
"I well..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Miroku got a devilish look on his face. "That my man, Inuyasha! Leaving the girl speechless!!!"  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Perv..." Inuysha mumbled sheathing his sword. "It coulda hurt a lot worse, too!"  
  
"Well, to complete the question, Sango," Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha. "Yea. I guess you could say that!"  
  
THE END  
  
NOT!  
  
YOU HAVENT' EVEN REACHED VALENTINE'S DAY!!! (even though that was weeks ag...0_o) AND WHAT THEY WERE SCHEMING TO GET EACH OTHER!!! (no I didn't forget that either!!!) SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR.....  
  
A Walk on the Wildside  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Ps. Is anyone getting author alert updates? Cuz, I'm not. And it's pissin me off... every time I log in to check my email, I'm waiting for author alerts and reviews...but NOTHING IS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, guess it's back to the old fashioned way.....-_-' 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi!! No, this isn't ChibiInuyashaGirl, I'm KagomesWish!!! ChibiInuyashaGirl kind of lost interest in this story, so I'm taking her place!!! I hope you enjoy my righting as much as you did hers!! But don't worry, I'm only filling in for this story!!! ChibiInuyashaGirl will still be in charge of her other Fanfics like 21 Days and Moving On!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!! CAFFENRULES!!!!!!l) IT'SADUCK!!!! !!!!!!!........ ahem........Gotta love those ducks.........--.--........ Let's pick up were ChibiInuyashaGirl(long name to type) left off, with Chapter 11 of Walk on the Wild Side!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked, with a kind of smirk on her face.

"Oh, nothing!" Kagome replied.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said, a sudden thought coming to his mind.

"Ya what?" She asked.

"Well," Inuyasha went on, "Didn't you say you left the brat home alone?"

"Sota! You're right! Wow... Inuyasha is being smart for a change!" Kagome joked.

"Haha, very funny, wench. Anyways, we better get back, kid's probably freaked out of his skin."

"Oh, but can't you just stay the night!" Sango pleaded, her good mood slightly slipping away.

"No, Inuyasha is right," Kagome said, "I've got to take care of Sota, and besides, I have school tomorrow!"

"Ahhh, ya mean ya really have ta go?" Shippo pouted with puppy-dog eyes (My Dog ALWAYS dose that when I'm leaving, it soooo kawaii!!!)

"F'raid so, squirt." Inuyasha teased. Kagome and Inuyasha said there goodbyes and leapt back down the well to Kagomes Time were Sota was waiting, practically a nevus wreck!! Inuyasha and Kagome finally got Sota to sleep.... with plenty of reassuring and 4 glasses of warm milk(I hate it XP). They then went up to bed themselves, but stayed up to talk about Sango and Mirokus news.

"Wow... so they're finally getting married, huh?" Kagome said sitting on her bed next to Inuyasha.

"Ya," Inuyasha replied, "Not that I didn't expect it!"

"Ya... you could definitely tell it was going to happen some day, but it's still sorta surprising, don't you think?" Kagome asked, staring at the wall across her.

"Well, life's full of surprises, ain't it?" Inuyasha said, standing up and walking towards the window. There was a long silence in witch Kagome seemed to be entranced by the wall. "Hey," Inuyasha said after a few minutes, "What's this?" Kagome snapped out of her trance to look at what Inuyasha was pointing at. It was a small trinket on Kagomes window that was dangling on a piece of string. It was a circle made of woven brown leather with a web of string on the inside and hanging from the base of the circle were more leather strips with beads and Eagle feathers on them.

"I-it's just a stupid old dream catcher." Kagome said, looking at her feet, tears welding in her eyes. Inuyasha noticing this walked back over to the bed and sat down. .

"Y-.... you wanna talk about it?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha put and arm around her and pulled her closer. Kagome closed her eyes and put her head on Inuyashas shoulder. She could all ways calm down like this. _I wonder what the deal is with that dream catcher. _ Inuyasha thought. _Must bring back some bad memories, or something._

The next morning Kagome went to school in a huff. She had woken up late because her alarm clock didn't go off(in great help to Inuyasha getting surprised and smashing it to smithereens, yet being surprisingly quite at the same time) then she had almost lost her math book(Sota had it) and to top it all off they were out of milk(I hate it when that happens in the morning)!! So, she was finally on her bike and out the door, leaving Inuyasha with his face planted to the floor from the sits after the alarm clock incident.

A/N There!!!!! I'm done my first chapie!!! YAY!!!! SO...... Did ya like it? I HOPE SO!!!! Ya, well...... Bye, bye and see ya soon!!!! Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

-KagomesWish


	12. Chapter 12

HI!!!! I'm soooooooooo sorry, guys!! I have been SOOO busy with camp and my cottage, plus I've had a bit of a writers block, PLEASE!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!........ ahem...... ya....... so...... OMG!!! I actually got 4 REVIEWS!!! I thought ppl were gonna go, "WHAT?! New author?! Ah, screw her...", BUT YOU DIDN'T!!! I love you guysbegins crying!! Hey! Chibis B-day(as well as my older brothers, there the SAME DAY!!) is next month!!! Make sure you say Happy Birthday in your review, I KNOW she'll appreciate it!!!! Well... I've rambled long enof, let's start the story!!! What's Inu gonna do with a Kagome free day in her time? And what IS up with that dream catcher? Read to find out!!!

................................................................................................................................

So there Inuyasha sat... or laid... take your pick. He was face down into the carpet and STILL not able to get up, then again... he wasn't sure he wanted too, his back hurt, a lot.

"Baka no kono kuso hito..." Inuyasha said, but since his face was still in the carpet , it came out more like "Bagha oug kmono buhu vitog..."... ya know what I mean. He lay there for about ten more minutes when he suddenly felt a weight on his head. Inuyasha jumped up quickly only to find a fat cat tumbling to the ground. He stared at the cat for about 3 seconds and a thought came to his head... wait no false alarm... ya-no.......a.... no... yes-no..... y-....y-...no, no...ya-no... no....no...YES!!! He hade stood up easily... meaning the spell had already worn off a couple minutes.... before... hand... Inuyasha wondered how long he HAD been lying there after the spell had already worn off. Inuyasha shrugged and picked Buyo(the cat) up by his back feet and began to swing him around.

Later at Kagomes School, Lunch Time(See A/N)

Kagome sighed and sat down at one of the long tables in the school caff along with her lunch box. All day her mind had been racing with evil possibilities of what Inuyasha could be doing. It was so bad that she could barely concentrate on the test she was SUPPOSED to be taking during 2nd period!! Kagomes thoughts slowly changed from worry to anger.

Stupid Inuyasha!! First he breaks my alarm clock and makes me late, THEN he makes me WORRY about him-WHOA!!! Did I just think 'worry about HIM'??!?!?!?!? No way, I'm worried about the HOUSE!!! He'll burn the house down and KILL HIMSLF!!!! OH NO!!! I'LL COME HOME TO A DEAD INUYASHA!!!!! Oh, God!! Stop thinking about the baka hayou and worry about THE HOUSE!!! BUT I CAN'T!!!! GET A GRIP OF YOUR SELF WOMAN!!!!!!..... stupid Inuyasha.... stupid school...STUPID MATH, STUPID BOOKS-

"Hi, Kagome!" three voices called.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagomes screamedduh flying about 5 feet in the air and sorely landing on her butt.

"Eri, Yuka, Arimi, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Kagome! We didn't mean to scare you." Arimi said as the three girls helped Kagome back up and onto her chair.

A Few Hours Later

Kagome biked home in fear. In fear of what she would find when she turned the next corner. Right before the turn she froze.

Come on, it won't be THAT bad! Oh, YES IT WILL!!! Who knows what you'll find until you turn that corner. BUT I DO KNOW WHAT I'LL FIND!!! I'LL FIND DESTRUCTION!!! COMPLETE AND UDDER DESUCTION!!!!! No, you don't. YES, IDO!!!! No, you don't! YES, IDO!!!! No, you DON'T!! YES, IDO!!!! NO, YOU DON'T!!!!! YES, IDO!!!! NO, YOU D-

"Just, SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" Kagome yelled. The inner battle in Kagomes mind was driving her sane part insane!! But then she realized... she wasn't the only person who thought she was insane right now... cuz she had just yelled 'just, shut up already in a PERFECTLY QUITE street, and people around her were giving her odd looks...

Greeeeeaat! Kagome thought, a very deep shade of red.

I think I'll run now... and so around the corner she went to find a house that did NOT look like it had been burn or damaged in any way. HOW EVER! That was the outside, the INSIDE was a bit of a different story.

Kagome walked into her house and took of her shoes, just as she entered the living room she heard a sound.

"I-... Inuyasha?" Kagome called cautiously.

................................................................................................................................

I COULD end now, how ever, the last chapter was short so I'll continue, but it'll make it long so you can take a break now if you like... done breaking? Good! I'll continue!

................................................................................................................................

Kagome walked into the kitchen and there he was. Inuyasha was sitting on the kitchen counter. His eyes were big and one of them was twitching and he was COVERED FROM HEAD TO TOE in what looked like Peanut-Butter and SEVEN EMPTY bottles of 2Liter Coke.

"Oh My God..." Kagome said, "Inuyasha... are you okay?!"

"OKAY?!?!?I'MFINE,FINE!!!!!HOWAREYOU,KAGOME??!?!?!?I'MFINE!!!HEY,KAGOME!!!! THISSTICKYSTUFFISGREAT!!!!AFTERIDRANKTHELIQUIDSTUFFIWANTEDMORE!!!!THENIGOTALLTHISENERGYANDFOUNDTHEBROWNSTICKYSTUFF!!!!ITTASTESGOOD!!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Needless to say... Inuyasha was REALLY sugar high AND highly caffanated. "LOOK,KAGOME,LOOK!!!!EVENTHEFATCATLIKESTHESTICKYSTUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha reached behind him and pulled out a Peanut-Butter covered Buyo who had the plastic jar stuck on his head. Kagomes jaw dropped.

"INUYASHA!!!!! SIT!!!!!" BOOMSQUISHCRACK Those were the sounds when the hyper Inuyasha hit the floor, Peanut-Butter, Coke Bottles and all.

"You stay RIGHT THERE, INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled at the face planted hanyou, "You are not going to move until I come back with some stuff to clean this place up and YOU are going to help!!!" And with that Kagome left the room. Mistake #1: Leaving the Room.

Kagome came back a few minutes later with some 'All-Purpose-Cleaner'(Heheh! Something tells me it wasn't designed for THIS) and was, yet again, met with a huge mess and Inuyasha, instead of being on the floor were she had left him, was back on the counter with a cartoonie grin on his face... this time, he had added Whipped Cream to the mess, and him self.

"INUYASH- EEEKKKK!!!!!SMACK" Mistake #2: Not Dodging. Kagome had begun to speak when Inuyasha suddenly sprayed Whipped Cream onto her cheek. Why the slap? Inuyasha had jumped up and licked it off.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said, his ears drooping, "I just wanted to know what it tasted like..." Kagome sighed and gave up, those ears were way to cute.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I forgive you. Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up..." With that, Kagome brought Inuyasha up the stairs and into the bathroom. When they reached the bathroom Kagome turned on the water in the tub and said: "Alright, Inuyasha. Take off your clothes and get into the tub..." Mistake #3: Well... "EK!! KEEP THAT LOIN CLOTH ON!!!"

................................................................................................................................

YAY!!!! Long chapie!!!! Did ya think it was funny?! I HOPE SO!!!! It took me a while!! Oh and no, I don't own Inuyasha, Coke, Peanut-Butter, or Whipped Cream, there's some in my fridge, but that doesn't count. Oh, I need you guys on this one... Should Inu and Hojo meet up again and fight? LET ME KNOW!!!!! JAA NEE!!!!!!!!


End file.
